


Wheels of Fate

by Dragontamer05



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: AU, Age Swap, Gen, I used Shadi's dialog from the Manga, Rewrite, little sister big brother, something I finally finished, what if Marik was a big brother and snapped trying to protect little sister Ishizu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 05:44:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12698556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragontamer05/pseuds/Dragontamer05
Summary: Just a what if au. What if Marik was born first and Ishizu was a second unexpected child. What if little Ishizu just wanted to see one day outside with her big brother. Big brother Marik just wanting to give his lil sis a good life not in darkness.





	Wheels of Fate

~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Please, you promised.”

Marik looked down at the little girl tugging at his sleeve, big blue-green eyes staring up at him.

“Alright, alright.” He sighed. Even though it was against the rules he had promised to take Ishizu up to the surface. “Once father goes to bed then we’ll go. Now come here.” He picked up his little sister placing her on his knee as he worked on his studies.

Marik didn’t care much for their father’s old fashioned ways. He thought it was dumb that just because their family had been tasked with guarding two of the seven sacred Millennium Items waiting to be returned to some Pharaoh, who nobody knew when will return, they weren’t allowed to go to the surface.  
It wasn’t like anyone was going to steal the items, they were well hidden and he had been told once that only those who are deemed worthy of the items could touch them or use their power. 

Unknown to his father Marik had actually been outside once. It was on his 4th birthday, just a few months before Ishizu was born his mother had decided that he deserved to experience the surface world. While she never spoke out against it, knowing how her husband would respond, she also believed it to be unfair not to let Marik go out at least once. So when night fell she took his hand and led him outside. He remembered feeling the cool refreshing air, when he looked out into the distance he could see the faint glow from the small nearby village, and even though everything was dark it was different from down below. Looking up the sky sparkled with millions of little lights, that his mother told him were stars and had been placed in the sky by the gods so even when Ra slept there would always be light. Now it was his turn to do the same with Ishizu, to show her the wonders up top. He just hoped their father wouldn’t find out for he knew Odion would take most of the blame, but Marik knew he also get mad at Ishizu not just for going to the surface but for taking him away from his scriptures. 

He knew their father had never liked Ishizu, since the day she was born. Marik was certain the man had never wanted another child in the first place, after all he already had a son to carry on the Tomb Keeper legacy. At the very least he had hoped it would be another boy and was disappointed to learn it was a girl only made worse by the knowledge that his wife had passed not long after she was born. He cared for her at first but by the end of the first year Odion seemed to have taken over the role as her primary care giver, as he spent most of his time focused on teaching Marik then looking after his infant daughter. With each year Marik helped out more and more with looking after his baby sister. Even if it meant going behind his fathers back and breaking from his scripture lesson to help teach his sister how to walk or to teach her to read and write instead. He couldn’t deny that she looked more and more like their mother with each passing year but he loved her and had made a promise to always protect and look after her.

After finishing reading another line, he put her put her back down before standing up and stretching.

“Can we go now?” She asked in an impatient whisper.

“First we have to make the bed so it looks like we’re sleeping,” He explained, he knew it would be risky but Ishizu deserved one day outside, “Odion will come and tell us when it’s safe to go.”

“Okay.” She nodded and quietly headed back to her room.

They pulled their covers over their pillows on the bed making it appear as though someone was sleeping in it. As long as he didn’t come for a closer look it would hopefully fool him lng enough until they returned.

“Be careful Master Marik. ” Odion watched as they started got ready to head out. He knew what they were doing was dangerous and a part of him wished to join them but he had to stay behind and hopefully prevent their father learning of their disobedience. If he did find out he would willingly take all the blame if to keep them from their father's wrath.

Marik placed a hand on Odion’s shoulder “My father may not see you as one of us but to me you will always be my big brother. So please do not call me Master.” To be honest it felt weird to him to be called that, especially since he was younger then Odion by five years.

Odion simply smiled, Mr.Ishtar, their father had never done much to make him feel welcome the only one who had cared for him was their mother his own mother having simply abandoned him. So it made him happy knowing that his two younger siblings considered him to be part of their family.

Holding onto his hand Ishizu followed her brother quietly up the stone steps up to the door that led to the surface.

“Ready?” He asked ‘Remember what I said, an hour only then we come straight back alright.”

“I know.” She wished they could stay out longer but at least a little time outside was better then no time.

Light broke through the darkness as Marik began opening the door. Ishizu brought her arm up to shield her face trying to blink through the light to see.As they stepped out she felt the fresh air on her face and looked across the surface land which was completely bathed in Ra’s light.

“Wow.” Her eyes lit up and a smile broke out across her face, a big bright smile. Marik had only ever seen a few times, but even still he had never seen her look happier then she was now, bringing a smile to his own face.

“Now stay close and try not to wander to far, and don’t talk to anyone alright.” He told Ishizu as they made their way into the near by town.

He did his best to blend in but it was hard with all of his sister’s silly questions about many of the things she saw, many of which he didn’t know the answer to himself. While she was momentarily distracted by the T.V. Marik found a discarded Magazine on the ground. Flipping through it he found that this was far better and more interesting then any of the boring scriptures his father had him read day after day. It was filled with lots of cool pictures and bright colours, he couldn’t understand why someone would want to discard something as neat as this. He stopped on a page that had a picture of a man riding a motorcycle, man did that look cool.

Knowing he couldn’t take the whole magazine back Marik carefully ripped out the picture. Folding it up he tucked it away and took hold of his sister’s hand. For a moment Marik considered not going back and just running away, somewhere far where their father wouldn’t find them, until he remembered Odion, he was their brother and Marik wasn’t going to just leave him. Someday, someday he’d lead them all up out of the darkness to live in a world of light.

“Come one Ishizu let’s get moving.” They still had some time before needing to get back but it was probably best if they started back now. He’d rather go home early then arrive back late and get in serious trouble.

“Aww,” She pouted as he dragged her away from the strange glass box with moving pictures inside it, she really didn’t want to go yet. “Okay…”

It was so much nicer out here, why couldn’t they live up here with everyone else, why did they have to hide in the shadows. Reluctantly she agreed and didn’t try to argue.

“I’m sorry Ishizu times almost up we have to go now.” Walking quickly through the streets Marik accidentally bumped into somebody, who he was sure hadn’t been there before, perhaps in his haste to get home he simply hadn’t been paying close enough attention.

He was tall and wearing some kind of long robe and Turban.There was a chill in the air that surrounded him and something just felt completely off, a golden Ahnk hung from around the man’s neck.

_‘Children of the tomb guardians, mark my words. Blood will spill upon blood..tragedy will tear your clan apart._ ’ The stranger spoke, in a hollow voice ‘ _This is the will of the Pharaoh._ ’

Marik tried to call out but it was to late the stranger turned and vanished into the bustling crowd of people. A great tragedy? What had he meant? He didn’t want to believe his words but a lump had already begun to form in the pit of his stomach. They had to get home now. Tightening his hod on his little sister’s hand he hurried his way though the crowd.

“Brother, what did that man mean? And those items don’t they look kind of like the ones back home.”

Marik stopped looking over at her “Ishizu! Please, forget everything you saw today, okay. You must never speak of anything you saw in this world.”

Her gaze dropped “Okay Marik..” She Glancing over her shoulder one last time watching as the town slowly vanished out of site.

Standing at the door Marik sighed, once he opened these doors, once they were back inside they’d be back living in a world of darkness. the only light from their oil lamps and candles. Swinging the doors open he’d just started descending down the stairs when Marik froze, eyes wide in horror.

A device had been riged up attached to the door, clearly so as to alert their father if they ever tried to leave.Hurrying down the steps with Ishizu not far behind he headed straight for their room, praying to the gods that he might be able to beg for their father’s forgiveness.

But it was to late after finding their room trashed they’d Marik ran to Odion and was horrified by what he saw.

Odion bent over on his knees the back of his shirt ripped wide open and his back was covered in bloody lashes , their father standing over him with a heated up knife.

Marik begged that Odion be released. Marik would gladly take all the punishment after all he’d been the one to break the law not him. Their father was to furious to listen angered that Odion had allowed them to escape

Ishizu trembled watching in terror, never had she seen father so angry before.

“Don’t worry you’ll be getting your punishment soon enough.”

Marik’s eyes darted from his sister towards his angered father. Both he and Odion could take what punishment their father dished out, but Ishizu. Marik feared for her life, afraid that this time he may truly kill her.Odion’s screams of agony echoed in the chambers, as their father continued to slice into the flesh of his back until he finally collapsed to the ground.

“Now Ishizu your next..”Not only did you break our laws but you also Mark from his duties.” He angrily strode towards her

All the anger,resentment,hate, everything he’d kept rushed to the surface. His head feel like it was about to split. “N..no! I won’t let you touch her!” He moved over to where the items were “I think I’ll be taking this now too.”

“MARIK!” He shouted “I forbid you to touch those!”

Marik grabbed hold of the millennium rod, the eye appearing on his forehead and used the Rod’s power to slam their father into the wall. No more, no more would he torment them.

All Ishizu could do was watch as her once sweet brother walked up to their father and delivered the finishing blow. No this wasn’t him this wasn’t the brother she knew and loved.

“M….Master…Marik..” Odion spoke weakly. Astonishingly he was still hanging on, weakened but not dead.

Hearing his voice and seeing that Odion was still alive caused Marik to falter the Rod clattered to the ground and he dropped to his knees. What had he done?! All he’d wanted ts to protect his sister, but this…A confusing wash of emotions overcame him causing tears to fall. Mustering his strength Odion move closer putting his arms around him and Ishizu ran over and hugged him tightly.

Never,never again did he want to be like that. To allow himself to be so out of control, like a monster.


End file.
